


Chilled to the Heart

by hrhrionastar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 3 sentence ficathon prompt, <i>any, any, you use your heart as a weapon.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled to the Heart

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" says Regina. "The curse blunts your mind, keeps you trapped in a futile, pathetic existence as my son's elementary school teacher, but your heart remembers. I've always hated that about you, Snow White – that warm, beating traitor heart of yours."  
  
Regina reaches out with both hands and sinks her fingers up to the knuckles in Snow's chest – and Mary Margaret wakes in darkness, sheets twisted around her torso.  
  
Her chest feels cold.


End file.
